


October 26th: Dead-End

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: The boys get lost. Again.





	October 26th: Dead-End

"We're lost" Bucky sang from the passenger seat, smirking smugly as Steve white-knuckled the steering wheel.

"We're not lost" came the reply, growled through gritted teeth.

But Bucky was pretty sure that they were, in fact, lost. Very lost. Bucky was pretty sure that they'd already driven down this road once already and ended up turning around. Bucky was pretty sure that Steve didn't actually know where they were going, that he was just driving hoping that their destination would magically appear in front of them.

How did a pair of world-famous super-soldiers, Captain America and the former Winter Soldier no less, end up lost on some bumpy back road in upstate New York? Well, Bucky was **absolutely** sure that that was Steve's fault. And he was more than happy to lay out his reasoning while his partner continued to glare out at the world.

"Steve. Steven. Stevie. Light of my life. We are so so so so so very lost. Are you even sure we're still in America? Did we enter Canada without noticing? Did you not look at directions before we left home? When you said "hey Buck, let's go hiking upstate this weekend and pack a picnic. The leaves are going to beautiful Bucky", did you actually have any idea of where we were going? Because all I'm seeing is that we've been goin' round in circles and in about 300 yards we're gonna be back on the road we just left. Again."

Jaw set, Steve glared over at Bucky, "fine, we'll take the other turning, which is definitely not the right way. Happy, Barnes?"

"Ecstatic" Bucky deadpanned with an eye roll, "it's not like this has been the right way either. And why do you ignore our marriage when you're moody? Huh, Barnes-Rogers? Why?"

While Bucky continued to needle away at Steve, they turned onto the different road. It looked almost identical to the last one and had almost as many holes in it.

Bucky was just about to point this out as they came around a bend and Steve immediately slammed on the brakes.

"Fuck" the blonde spat.

At this point, Bucky was having to really work at not reaching across the car to strangle the other man, settling instead on pointing out the obvious "it's a dead-end."

"It's a dead-end" Steve repeated with a groan, leaning forward to rest his head on the steering wheel.

"We're lost" Bucky added.

"Yeah, we're lost" came Steve's muffled admission.

"How did you ever find me at Azzano when your sense of direction can be this bad?" Bucky asked, a note of disbelief in his voice.

Steve scoffed, "Okay, one, my sense of direction is fine, and two, I was looking for you," here his voice changed to a mischievous tone, "you might say, I followed my heart."

Bucky groaned but couldn't hold back his laughter.

The pair sat for a few further moments before Bucky tried to gear them back into action, nudging Steve with a metal elbow, "c'mon, let's turn around, get back on the main road and just head towards home until we know where we are again. There's no cell service out here."

Unfortunately, the lack of signal wasn't the only problem facing them. They were stuck.

"We're stuck" Steve helpfully advised after multiple attempts to get the car moving again.

Bucky glanced out of the window, and yep, they were surrounded by mud. "Alright" the sergeant sighed, "do you want me to get out and push or do you want to have our picnic first?" Hoping Steve would pick the second option.

"Food" the blonde agreed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they'd eaten, Bucky hopped out, grumbling loudly as mud stuck itself to his boots which he declared were "city boots" and were not meant for getting dirty. It only took a couple of shoves for him to get them unstuck and once Steve had turned them around he climbed back inside, smirking as Steve complained about him getting mud in the car.

Back on solid ground Steve reached across to grab Bucky's hand before they headed back to the main road, "hey Buck?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I got us lost, and well, there's no-one I'd rather be at a dead-end with than you."

"Sap."

"I'm your sap" Steve pointed out sagely.

"Yeah you are" came Bucky's agreement as he leaned across to steal a kiss before tapping the dashboard, "c'mon husband, take me home."

"Yes sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
